Stone Cold
by LostGirlCopDoc
Summary: When Tamsin first see's Lauren...everything changes. Slightly AU. #CopDoc
1. Chapter 1

None of these characters belong to me, blah blah blah, disclaimer, comments appreciated, positive criticism is encourage, negativity will not be tolerated. All mistakes are my own, will eventually be rated MA.

I couldn't say I was excited about my new assignment, working with the light was not my idea of fun, but after punching the wolf in the mouth a couple times, I could definitely say I felt better. I heard there was a local neutral bar nearby and decided to end this day with a few shots of vodka, but when I stepped into the Dal that night I had no idea what I was getting myself into...

The first thing I saw was that damn Succubus, I mean, she's a succubus, she's hot, you can't deny that, but something about her drove me insane, eventually, I would find out just what that was. The second person I saw was the wolf, Dyson honestly wasn't too bad...for a light fae at least. I didn't see us being best friends, but maybe this partnership between the light and dark wouldn't make me want to throw myself from a building. The third person I saw made me stop dead in my tracks after that I honestly didn't see anyone else, I didn't know her name, but what I did know was she was going to change everything. The moment she looked towards me and I looked into those brown eyes, it was too late for me, I was done for. The next thing I felt was something I hadn't felt in thousands of years and many lifetimes, I felt my heart take a beat.

Something little known about Valkyries is that while we seem like heartless bitches, we aren't, our hearts simply don't beat unless someone worthy of it causes it to beat. I didn't know this woman but I knew I was in serious trouble. Valkyries are well known bitches but I was head bitch around headquarters, no one messed with me and everyone knew why I was this way, but it was never spoken of. The last person that made my heart beat, I can still see her blonde hair and flower crown as she was given the proper viking funeral in a boat where i shot the arrow that turned my lovers body to ashes and my heart to stone. I never planned to allow that to happen again after Ellie, when a Valkyrie loses a mate, they never mate again, well, not until now. I knew this feeling in my chest and it was a bad sign, I couldn't go through that again, I didn't know how to stop this, but I knew I had to find a way. I turned around right as that fucking wolf saw me and called me over, I could have ignored him, but frankly I wasn't really sure my legs would allow me to leave the sight of this gorgeous blonde. Maybe just meeting her would make this feeling go away.

I walked over to Dyson and punched him in the face, just for good measure, in case I didn't get enough blows in earlier in the day. I saw the Succubus' eyes flash blue, now this could turn into something fun, but Dyson stopped it before any Valkyrie/Succubus throw down could begin by saying "that's just how she says hi" to which the Succubus responded "well, pardon me if I'm not looking for a greetiing". Alright, she was kind of funny, but there was something about her I just couldn't stand. Dyson began the introductions anyway, "Everyone, this is Tamsin, my new partner. Tamsin, this is Trick (the bartender I had managed to miss because of the distraction of a certain blonde), I believe you and Bo Dennis have already met, this is Kenzi and this here is Lauren Lewis, the light''s HUMAN doctor" something about the way he introduced her as the "HUMAN doctor" made me want to punch him again, but somehow I refrained. I tried my hardest not to focus any attention on her, but she seemed to command it but sticking out her hand for me to shake. When our hands touched, I swear the earth shifted for a moment. I had never felt this kind of electricity before and when I looked into her eyes, I could tell she felt it too. We let go quickly and both pretended nothing happened.

The way Bo was looking at us, literally looked like she was about to hulk out, I could spot jealousy anywhere and for a moment I forgot that Succubi could read aura's, I knew mine was off the charts, but I secretly wondered what Lauren's was like. It was at this awkward moment that Dyson decided to intervene, "hey babe, do you want to play a round of pool before we head back to the crack shack?" "uh, yeah sure." was all the response Dyson got, it kind of made me feel bad for him, but he seemed happy just to be in her presence, so I could leave well enough alone. "Ugh grossssss, those two are going to be at it all night, i believe it's time to spend some time with his holiness, the Ash, or whatever it is he goes by these days" Kenzi said as she grabbed her purse and headed toward the door. Hmm, I didn't know the Ash had a special human pet, very interesting. While thinking this I had forgotten that this now left Lauren and I alone, she pulled out a bar stool and asked me what I'd like to drink, to which I told her, Vodka. Since Trick was busy Lauren grabbed a shot glass and bottle of vodka and proceeded to pour me a shot. I laughed, harder than I have in a long time, I handed her the shot and took the bottle and chugged about half of it in one drink. "It's your turn" I said as I turned to the shocked face of the doctor who looked like she had been nursing a beer all night long. "Oh no, I haven't done a shot of anything since I was in college" she said with a shy smile. I could stare at that smile all day long, I proceeded to try again, "aww come on, it's just one shot, it couldn't hurt" she shook her head, "DEFINITELY not vodka, I don't know how anyone shoots that, I tend to be more of a tequila fan myself." Now I had her, I said "alright, fair enough, I grabbed the shot and took it, then went to the other side of the bar to get what I needed. She looked a little worried and she probably should be, I could be very convincing. I came back with 2 tequila shots, 2 limes and some salt. Since I doubted she was as bold as I, I licked the small spot between her thumb and pointer finger and poured some salt. "You do remember how to shoot tequila right? It's pretty simple doc, I can't imagine medical school friend your brain THAT much that you can't remember how to shoot tequila" now I was challenging her and just like I knew it would, she took the bait, she licked the salt, took the shot and just as she finished I put the lime backwards in my mouth on the very edge of my teeth so she would have to get VERY close to get her lime. I was quite surprised when she didnt hesitate one bit to take the lime right out of my mouth with hers. "Very nice Doc, I see you haven't forgotten" She looked at me with a smirk and her eyes turned into slits as she game the "the look" the "I'm pretending to be annoyed look". "Very funny, Tamsin, you're pretty bold for someone who's just met me and cocky too" oh if she only knew...what was I getting myself into. While I was thinking this she was pouring the next tequila shot, I assumed she was going to have me put my own salt on my hand, but boy was I wrong...she grabbed my hand and took two of my fingers and put them in her mouth, I was in shock and it takes ALOT to shock a valkyrie, once my fingers were wet, she proceeded to wipe them on her own neck, where she then turned her head sideways and poured just a hint of salt. Honestly if you ever seen someone have a 'deer in the headlights' look, that was me at this moment. This woman was going to be the death of me, I could already tell. Since I''m not one to back down from a challenge, I licked the salt off of her neck and added a little unnecessary suction that made her gasp, I could listen to that noise for house on repeat, I grabbed the shot and threw it back, when I looked back I saw that she also had the lime backwards between her teeth, as I went in to get my lime, she pulled it back with her tongue and before I even thought, I followed with my tongue, I finally won the lime, but it took quite a bit of work. When we finally separated I saw a sparkle in her eyes that I never wanted to leave.

Apparently our little show had brought over a VERY jealous Succubus who I felt grab me by the back of my jacket and throw me across the bar. "BO STOP!" I heard Lauren yell, but it was too late I wasn't one to back down from a fight and it didn't appear Bo was either. I slid across the floor and hit the wall but I barely felt it, my adrenaline was pumping and I couldn't wait to teach this baby fae a lesson. She came at me swinging and I dodged every punch, who taught this girl to fight? Maybe it was the wolf because clearly physical prowess was something I favored, I dodged punches and landed many, she seemed to be tiring herself out, I may have underestimated that fact that she was a succubus, because suddenly I didn't want to punch her, I wanted to kiss her, touch her, love her, she started to pull my life force from me, but I wasn't just any fae, I was a Valkyrie and we don't fall so easily, while she was distracted by the taste of my chi, I punched her as hard as I could right in the chin, she was knocked out cold. What I didn't even realize was that Dyson and Lauren had been trying to stop this fight the whole time. Apparently the Succubus has some sort of thing going with the wolf while still thinking she had some kind of claim on the doctor. That wasn't going to work for me, I needed to show her right now that although the mating process had begun, Lauren was free to make her own choices, she didn't belong to anyone. Dyson was giving Bo some of his chi, enough to wake her. I pushed him away and proceeded to pin her arms with my legs and straddle her I grabbed her by the face like you would a child, she struggled, but it was clear who was dominate in this match up. When she finally gave up and went limp, I looked into her bright blue eyes and spoke to her almost as if she was a child "Listen here, baby fae, i'm not sure what the story is with you and the doctor, but I did not do anything she didn't want me to do and you have no claim on her. She is allowed to make her own decisions, it doesn't matter if she's human, fae or any other kind of creature, you don't speak for her and as a matter of a fact, neither do I, so, Lauren, is there anything you'd like to say to Bo?" At this point Lauren wasn't sure what to do, but she felt like she needed to make it clear to Bo that the Succubus had chosen the wolf, she couldn't have both. "Bo, I don't belong to you, you don't need to protect me, you dont have any right to be jealous of me and you sure as hell can't attempt to beat the crap out of everyone who kisses me" at this point the Succubus' eyes had turned back brown and I assumed that meant I could unpin her. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what came over me. Tamsin, Lauren, I apologize, I know it's not my place" Dyson came and took her hand and they left the Dal, I couldn't imagine they were going to be having a fun conversation back at wherever they were headed.

"Well, that was fun" I said with a smile as I wiped the blood off my mouth from the one punch that Bo actually managed to hit me with. Lauren already had a rag "here let me" she proceeded to clean it "I don't think it needs stitches, but make sure you keep it clean" I could tell she never really left doctor mode. Much to my disappointment, the next words out of her mouth were "I've got to get going, it was very nice to meet you Tamsin" "Are you sure you can't stay for one more drink?" I almost pleaded, sounding ridiculously like a wounded puppy, who was I even right now? "Sorry, I can't I'm driving and I've got an early day tomorrow" I completely understood that, but I never wanted this beauty to leave my sight ever again. She came over and kissed my cheek and headed out the front door of the Dal. I stood in a daze for a moment trying to decide if I wanted another drink, but suddenly my mind was only on one thing and for that I was going to need to get home. As I walked out the door, I was almost hit by something round and black, luckily, I have Valkyrie reflexes and easily caught it, I looked up to see Lauren straddling a black Ducati and with a smirk she said "it took you long enough" and she put her helmet on and started the engine. Finally catching on, I put the helmet on and hopped on the back of the bike with the woman who I was pretty sure could break me into a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the follows and reviews :D I am not dead set on this story's direction, so if you'd like to see anything, feel free to make suggestions, there's no guarantee I will be able to add them, but I just might! Fair warning this chapter is going to be quite smutty, rated M...maybe more ha! Here it goes...

I wasn't sure what had gotten into me at the bar, but something about the tall blonde that walked into the Dal...well, I couldn't place it, but I wanted her, badly. I'd never been one to flirt very much, as a matter of fact, I generally just blushed when people flirted with me, but tonight something was different and it had everything to do with this woman on the back on my bike. Not many people expect me to ride a motorcycle, but something about it makes me feel free, even though i'm the furthest from it, considering I am owned by the light fae. Speaking of light fae, what was I thinking? Here I was taking home a dark fae Valkyrie, I would have to sneak her into my "apartment" at the light fae compound like I was some high schooler.

I think she could read my mind because over the headset in my helmet I heard "Let's go to my place". "Alright, that sounds good, just let me know where to go" "I'll be sure to do that..." something about the way she said it made me suspicious. We were nearing a light and I felt a hand sneak up quite high on my thigh and squeeze, a cue to go left. I turned left and I was a little worried about how distracting these "directions" were going to be. We went straight down the road for a bit before we were nearing a turn, I felt a nibble on the right side of my neck, a right turn and a gasp that I hoped she didn't hear, but the breathy laugh in response told me she definitely heard. The next thing I felt was a hand snaking up my jacket and lightly pinching my right nipple the only place to turn was into a large apartment complex, I pulled in and I felt her scan a card before the door opened. She told me where to park the bike, I turned it off and just as she was about to step off the bike, I turned around and placed my mouth on hers. She tasted so wonderful, I couldn't place exactly what it was, but I could still taste a hint of lime and tequila which made me smile. Before I knew it, she had me pushed up against the handlebars and we were full on making out, our tongues fighting for dominance. I wasn't sure I couldn't handle much more of this, I thought I was good at teasing, but Tamsin had all the right moves to drive me insane. Before I knew it, she was off the bike with me in her arms and damn was she strong, she set me down and waved her arm towards a door "this way m'lady" she said with a laugh. "quite the gentleman, aren't you?" I replied with a laugh that got me a light smack on the ass, this time she pretended not to hear my groan, but I knew that might be something that would come up later tonight. The door opened to an elevator, she had to put in a key and she hit the top floor button. I looked at her with raised eyebrows and all she did was shrug, roll her eyes and push the button again impatiently.

We got up to her place which could only be described as a "penthouse" and it wasn't like I wasn't used to these kind of places, this is how I grew up, but I didn't expect it from her. The place looked like it had been decorated by a decorator and no one had moved anything in ages, but it was all very clean. Not really the kind of place I pictured her living, she showed me around the place, there was a hot tub that looked over the city, but it had glass around it where people couldn't see in. When she showed me her room, I felt like like I saw more of what I was expecting, there were clothes everywhere, the whole room was painted a dark purple, she had posters of bands and super-heroines on her walls, it looked like some sort of teenager lived in this room, this was the carefree spirit I expected to see.

I could tell the rest of the apartment was mostly for show and she kept guests out there, I felt honored to see her "inner sanctum" I laughed at the thought of that. When I saw her frown the slightest bit I knew she thought I was laughing at her. "Oh no! Tamsin, I'm not laughing at you I just...have a lot of thoughts going on in my head like...all the time. I was just thinking how happy I am that you let me see your 'inner sanctum' and the thought of you having an inner sanctum made me laugh" her pout made me laugh a little more, who said valkyries were tough? "You better watch yourself Lewis, you wouldn't want to fight a big bad Valkyrie, you saw what I did to your little Succubus friend." "And what if I did want to fight a 'big bad valkyrie'? What then?" I'm not sure who was more shocked by my question, me or Tamsin. Either way, her response was "your wish is my command" and she was mid dive through the air catching me in the middle and making sure I landed at least somewhat carefully on her extremely soft bed.

I was a bit shocked at her speed, sometimes I forget that I am completely surrounded by fae creatures who could eat me for dinner...some of them literally. I knew as a human, I really only had one play here "ouch" I said, not very convincingly, but she fell for it and rolled off of me. "Are you o..." she couldn't finish the question because I pounced on her landing right on her stomach, straddling her and holding her arms down. "That's not fair play, Lewis" she said with a smile, not fighting my grip at all, just yet. "What's fair about a fight between a human and a valkyrie?" "Well, I was only using a quarter of my valkyrie speed..." I could tell she was taunting me to see what I'd do, I knew she was about to get the upper hand, so I used my best move and kisses her, hard. I felt her fighting to get her hands loose, which she could easily do, but as soon as she did, I would pull back from the kiss, once she figured out my game, she left her hands up above her head where I could hold them down. I had moved down to nibble on her neck...I might have left a few hickeys, just wanting to make sure she remembered this tomorrow. The fae were generally only about one night with a human and that had never bothered me, not until now. I wanted this tall blonde to wake up and think of me.

"Leave these here" I gave a squeeze to her wrists to she would know I meant her hands. I then proceeded to pull off her tank top and unhook her bra, I couldn't help but take a nipple in my mouth with a little bit of suction, I heard her gasp, very similar to the gasp I had earlier on the bike. I gave the other nipple similar attention, she was being such a good girl keeping her hands up this whole time, I wasn't sure I would have the will power. I think she feared the same game as when we were kissing and I would stop the attention if she were to move, I liked the way she let me take control, I loved being in control. I went down to her jeans and unbuttoned them, pulling them and her underwear down. I wanted to test just how well she could listen to my commands so I began kissing around her hip bones, I could feel her shaking. "Don't move" I said with authority "don't move your hands, your hips, your legs, don't move a muscle unless I tell you too." She stayed still, I think her head was too far gone to say anything out loud but I saw her shake her head and agree. I pulled her to the edge of the bed and pulled her legs apart, I was fairly strong...at least for a human I was.

I went down on my knees on the floor where I gave a quick lick to her core, I wasn't going to make staying still easy for her. I saw her hips move up to try to find my tongue, I gave her a small slap to her inner thigh, which stilled her again. This time I went all in, tasting every inch of her I could feel every single muscle tight in her body, every ounce of her wanted to move her hips, to run her fingers through my hair, to hold me still on that special spot I had already found, but I wanted to make this last a little while. After teasing her for as long as I thought she could stand, I laid an arm across her hips, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold still for this. I sucked her clit into my mouth and ran my tongue all around it, just as I thought her hips started bucking, I was barely able to hold her down through her orgasm, but I had an ulterior motive for the arm across her hips. I heard the noise I loved the "ahhhhh" that's too much, too sensitive kind of noise, which I took as my cue to continue just a little harder, this time adding two fingers and before either of us knew it, she was having her second orgasm of the night. I loved the way she tasted, I could keep going forever, but apparently with my thoughts wondering off, a certain valkyrie had time to recover from her orgasms and I felt myself being thrown on the bed for the second time that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long! I fully intend to finish this story, life just got a little bit insane right after I started this story. I apologize for making your wait but I am back and I plan to be writing a lot more! I appreciate all the comments, so keep them coming! This is definitely NSFW and Rated M. This chapter is purely smut, but don't worry, there will be more story-line and more smut to come! Here it goes...

WHOA and I mean WHOA, it's not like I hadn't had sex in too long, I mean, I am a Valkyrie after all, we are well known for looks and I used them to get whoever I wanted, but this human had just rocked my world. I felt like I was in shock after that second orgasm she forced out of me, I had to try to give her even better than she gave me. So once I recovered, I was quick to switch the rolls, I flipped her and threw her across the bed. I was quick to slip my thigh between her legs and hover right over her face. She had the most adorable smirk on her face, she was pretty proud of herself and I was about to seriously switch things up. "You're pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?" I asked with a smirk. "Well..." she looked up at me and I was immediately lost in those brown eyes, any sarcastic comment either of us had was lost in our kiss. I could taste those lips forever, who cares about breathing? On top of that I could taste myself on her and that just made everything twice as hot.

We started making out like teenagers and every time I pushed my thigh between her legs I heard her groan, I knew I was driving her crazy. I thought back to earlier and how she responded to my little swat and I wanted to see just how far she was willing to go. With one last kiss, I lifted myself off of her and flipped her onto her stomach before she even knew what happened, I straddled her ass and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "If anything I do makes you uncomfortable, you tell me to stop, okay?" Her response sent a shock right to my core "I can take anything you have to dish out" she smirked at me with the side of her face in the pillow. "You may regret saying that, you little minx" she had no idea what I was capable of. "I seriously doubt that" she barely got out before I spanked her with just enough force to make her shut that smart mouth of hers. I heard a groan into the pillow and I could tell this wasn't her first time with something like this. *Smack* I hit a little harder this time and waited for the word stop or any sign of her being uncomfortable but all I saw was her lift her ass towards me and if anyone could have seen my face they would have seen the biggest smile ever. *Smack* "Don't move unless I tell you to, slut" I wanted to see just how much pleasure I could bring this woman. I heard a mumble into the pillow and I wanted to make sure she wasn't asking me to stop. "What was that, speak clearly where I can hear you, you little slut" I said in a stern voice. She turned her face "yes mistress" oh that was it, I was in the zone. "Good girl, remember you can ask me to stop at any time." "Yes mistress." Now that I knew she knew how to play, I really stepped it up a notch. I turned her ass red, I knew not to use my full Valkyrie strength but I knew where pain and pleasure met and I brought her right to that edge. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled until I could see her face "did you like that?" "Yes mistress, I liked that a lot" her eyes were full of lust and I knew with one touch to her core I could make her cum, but I wanted to play with her a little more before I let that happen. "Do you want more?" all I heard was a groan, so I gave a quick, sharp tug to her hair, "Don't make me repeat myself, I said, Do you want more?" "Yes. please" was her lust filled response. I went to the top drawer next to my bed and brought out my favorite dildo, it was the perfect size, big enough to make a woman feel full and stretched, but not enough to seriously hurt.

I strapped it on and pulled her by her hair, off the bed. "On your knees slut" she dropped immediately and she looked up at me with those big brown eyes, I couldn't wait to see what we would do next time. Next time? Wow, I was getting ahead of myself but I just knew there was no way this was going to be the last time I saw this woman. I put the dildo near her lips and she opened her mouth and leaned forward to take it in. I grabbed her hair and pulled back, the look of disappointment in her eyes almost made me laugh. "Is there something you'd like to ask me, you greedy little slut?" I asked with a sharp tug to her hair. "I'm sorry mistress, may I please put you in my mouth?" "That's better, yes you may". Immediately I saw her take the dildo into her mouth and it was quite possibly the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life. I watched her lips stretch over it again and again and when I thought I couldn't be surprised anymore, she took it all the way down her throat and I could feel every movement of her throat against my clit. I couldn't wait a single second longer, I pulled the dildo out of her throat and pulled her up by her hair, then I kissed her with every bit of passion I had in me. I put my hand flat on her chest and pushed back until she fell onto the bed. Her legs fell open as she landed on the bed and she was so wet, I had to taste her, I couldn't help myself, I gave her a few long slow licks, just enough to really drive her insane.

When I felt her hands in my hair trying to hold me in place I knew she was at her limit. "Uh, uh. You know better than that" I said and I felt her hands leave my head "I'm sorry mistress, I just...I need..." she couldn't even make full sentences, this is exactly how I wanted her. I lifted up and went back to the night stand. "You need what? Tell me what you need and maybe I'll give it to you." I could see how needy she was, she was dripping and I wanted to fuck her into oblivion, but I also couldn't help teasing her. I got what I needed out of the drawer and I heard the words I'd been waiting for, "I need you to fuck me hard and fast and make it hurt, please mistress." I could definitely make this happen, I took the nylon rope I had grabbed out of the drawer and I took her hands and tied them together, then I pulled them over her head and tied them to the bed frame.

I saw her tug on them a little and I wanted to check on her, "are you okay? If you're uncomfortable at all just ask me to stop" I enjoyed being in charge and hurting people, but only if they also enjoyed it. "Yes, I'm okay, please don't stop" and with that I plunged all 8 inches on the dildo into her and wow was she tight, if I hadn't been teasing her for almost an hour I'm not sure it would have fit. I heard her gasp and I gave her just a moment to get used to the size before I really took her. I saw her start to pull on her binds and I knew what she wanted. I started thrusting hard and fast like I knew she wanted it. Then I put my thumb on her clit and ran circles around it, it only took about 2 seconds before I felt her tighten and saw her eyes roll back in her head and the most beautiful moan I think I've ever heard as her orgasm ripped through her whole body extremely hard. I wasn't done with her though, I had just begun. I helped her ride out her orgasm and then I flipped her over. "Up on your knees" I said with a smack to her still reddened ass. Even though she was a bit wobbly, she listened, she used her her bound hands to grab the bed post and she pulled her knees up. I came in behind her, grabbed a handful of hair and kept going. She gave me 2 orgasms, I felt it was only fair to return the favor. I had one hand pulling her hair and I wrapped the other around and found her clit again. I was pounding her hard from behind, pulling her hair and rubbing her clit, I had been in her position before, I knew she wouldn't last long. I felt her orgasm begin and I kept going to make sure she got every ounce of pleasure, I knew her legs wouldn't last long so I let go of her hair and wrapped my arm around her waist to help hold her up. Once she was done, I quickly untied her and helped her slowly collapse onto the bed and I curled up behind her. I could hear her soft snores already, I pulled her closer into me, I wasn't sure how long I would have this amazing woman in my life, but I wanted to savor every moment of it. I laid there behind her and listened to the sound I hadn't heard in thousands of years, the thump of my heart beat. What in the world was I going to do? How could I have let this happen again? I tried to shut up the voices in my head and just enjoy this moment, at some point I fell asleep with this beautiful woman in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

2 Chapters in one day? What kind of sorcery is this? I guess it was just a good day to write...This one is less smut, more story line, but you have to have a balance, right? :D Here we go...

I woke up feeling sore, but not the bad kind of sore where something is wrong, but more like the day after a workout kind of sore, it was delicious. As I was mentally checking through what parts of me where aching, I mentally got to my ass and right at that same time I also realized there was an arm around me. My eyes snapped open, I caught Tamsin staring at me. When I opened my eyes, she immediately looked away and moved away from me, I had definitely caught her watching me sleep, I'd have to make fun of her for it the next time. Next time?! Wow, my brain was moving way too fast. Tamsin clearing her throat snapped me out of my over thinking process. "I uh, didn't know if uh, you wanted me to sleep here...or like, I could have gone to my guest room...or the couch, it's pretty comfortable, maybe I should have...I didn't even think..." I loved watching this cocky woman fall to pieces when she tried to talk to me. After a small fit of laughter, I was able to say "I'm glad you slept in here with me Tamsin, I like the way you feel next to me." I was a little shocked at my admittance of that, but after the smile I saw on Tamsin's face, I didn't mind being a little bit vulnerable.

Before I knew it her mouth was on mine again. She tasted like heaven, cookies, vanilla and anything else delicious, all put together. Before I got enough of her intoxicating kiss, she pulled back from me and said words NO ONE ever wants to hear "we have to talk." Oh no, this was going to be the part where she told me this was a one time thing, that I'm a nice girl...blah blah blah, but I kept a straight face. "Okay...let's talk" I tried not to let my voice sound shaky, how was I already attached to this woman?

"Well, I don't know where to begin..." the Valkyrie said looking a bit downtrodden, that was odd. "It's okay Tamsin, just say what you need to say" I'd had talks like this with a fae many times. I wouldn't say I was a slut or anything but I figured why not enjoy some things while I am a slave to the light fae. "Well, first off, are you okay? I didn't get too rough with you last night, did I?" she looked so sincere and concerned I kind of wondered if this was was actually going to turn out to be a good conversation. "I'm great Tamsin, too rough? Ha, please, as if a little Valkyrie like you could be too rough with me" I saw a look of lust flash through her eyes, but I was impressed with her restraint when her only response was "we'll see about that Lewis..." she continued "okay, so first off I want to say, I know we just met...but I like you...A lot. There's also something else..." I looked into her eyes, she looked...scared? I wasn't sure. "Well Valkyrie's, we have this sort of thing and when it happens, we can't stop it, but the other person is not under any pressure to agree to anything..." I remembered reading something about this is one of Trick's old books, Valkyrie mating caused the stone cold heart of the Valkyrie to start beating again, but for being as intelligent as I am, with multiple doctorate degrees, it still wasn't clicking.

"Yes, Valkyrie Mating, I've read about it, what about it? Are you mated to someone who rejected you? You can talk to me Tamsin." It took her a moment but she finally worked up the courage to say "You, Lauren, when I saw you last night, I felt my heart beat for the first time in thousands of years, my heart has chosen you as it's mate." She must have seen the look of shock on my face. "Don't worry, it won't affect you, you can just move on with your life and do whatever you want. I won't bother you or speak to you ever again." As she was saying this she seemed to be gathering my clothes from around the room. I let the thought settle in as she set my clothes right next to me. "I'm sorry Lauren, it's not something I can control, but unless you accept the bond, it won't change anything about your life" She kept mumbling and fidgeting with things in the room.

She found her clothing and was about to put it back on when I snuck up behind her with the nylon rope I had found still tied to the headboard just moments ago and my underwear she had set on the bed next to me. Before she could wrap her mind around it I had her hands tied together behind her back and the underwear were stuffed in her mouth. "hmm my very own Valkyrie, huh? That really doesn't sound too bad. I just have one question for you right now though...can you take as much as you can give, my little Valkyrie whore?" I made sure she was facing towards me when I asked this question. I saw her shake her head yes and although I had a million questions about this whole Valkyrie Bond, right now I just wanted to show this snarky blonde that she wasn't the only one who could give directions around here. "That's my good girl, now get on your knees" I said as I pushed her down with one of my hands on each of her shoulders.


End file.
